Sweet Explorations
by paopao1127
Summary: As they take their path toward adulthood, the relationship between Mikan and Natsume also grows stronger. What are their new discoveries? Warning: Contains sexual content.
1. First Base: Ignite

_**17 years old**_

After the heartfelt reunion and exchange of tearful messages, everyone happily returned to the Academy. Mikan excitedly went to visit the different departments. She had a short tea session with the Junior High Principal. Mikan bowed her head on the tatami floor as she entered the room.

"Welcome back, Mikan. The Academy is glad to have you back again."

"Thank you, Hii-sama. It felt like entering the Academy for the first time... Nothing much have changed. It's as lively as it is before when I first came here."

"It has always been livelier whenever you're here... But you... You've changed. What I see before me is a lady."

Mikan smiled timidly.

"I'm still the Mikan everyone knew."

Himemiya eyed her as she settled the tea on the floor.

"How's you and Hyuuga?"

Mikan blushed, recalling her first encounter with Natsume after four years of not seeing each other.

"I-I think it's true that absence m-makes the heart grow fonder."

"That boy... There was never a day he never think of you."

"E-even if we part with each other, even if I lost my memories of him, my heart will always know when it's him."

"That's how strong the power of love is."

•••

Mikan decided to visit her old room. She scanned the area and plopped herself on the bed. She stood up and opened the window, savoring the fresh wind coming from the outside. She opened the closet and an elementary school uniform was hanged inside. She wanted to know how it feels wearing the Academy's uniform again. After that, she exited the room. When she closed the door, a deep voice spoke.

"You should rest."

She faced the person.

"I will- Natsume?"

"You've been hopping from building to building and room to room. I think you should take a rest first."

"I guess I was just excited to see everyone and be back in the Academy with all of you guys. Just like old times."

Silence.

"I'll take you to your room."

•••

Mikan and Natsume entered a spacious room. It was the same room Mikan was imprisoned as ordered by the ESP. It was the same room where she cried about not being with her friends during Christmas and was comforted by Mr. Bear. It was the same room where they shared their kisses as official lovers. It was the same room where they sealed their promise to be with each other forever in the future as witnessed by the moon.

Mikan went to the balcony and reminisced her memories in that room. In the process, tears fell from her eyes. Natsume simply watched her.

 _'I will never forget',_ they both thought.

Mikan wiped her eyes and went back inside the room as Natsume began walking toward the door.

"I'm going now. If you need some-"

Suddenly, Mikan wrapped her hands around Natsume's waist, hugging him from behind. She buried her face on his back.

"Natsume, I miss you."

Natsume gripped her small hands.

"Stupid. You think you're the only one?"

He removed her arms and faced her, cupping her cheeks.

"Mikan... I miss you so much."

Mikan smiled at him lovingly.

"Don't stare at me like that. You make me want to kiss you."

Heat started to creep on her cheeks.

"Natsume, you perv-"

Natsume didn't gave her a chance to finish what she is saying as he captured her lips with his own. Their lips fitted with each other's perfectly. They haven't done this within four years and weren't able to do it earlier. They cannot risked having people watched them share a private moment, especially their friends and her relatives.

Slowly, Natsume led the both of them to the bed with him supporting the back of Mikan's head. He stopped as he tucked loose strands of hair on her ear while she clung on his neck.

"Natsume... I still can't believe that I am with you right now, at this very moment."

"Then you should, because whatever happens, this idiot with me, I will never... I will never let her go anymore."

Natsume stared at her parted lips before swiftly delving his tongue into hers. Mikan gasped in surprise, gently pushing his chest. She has a horrified expression on her face as she covered her lips with the back of her hand.

"N-Natsume... Why did you do that?"

Natsume knew that he caught her off-guard with his sudden action. He wore a serious face.

"I know I shouldn't be rushing you but damn... Four years without you was a torture! I don't know what I will do without you. I almost gone insane."

It made her felt guilty. It must've been more difficult on his part since she is not aware of what's happening, having her memories erased, including him.

"I'm sorry. It's just... I was never 'this' intimate with a guy before. Those kisses we shared before... They seemed i-innocent to me. We're just thirteen at that time."

"Mikan... You're my girlfriend now so you should be used to these kind of things."

She did not respond and instead, put on a surprise expression as if realization hit her.

 _'That's right. We're a couple now.'_

"Oi. Are you alright?"

"Natsume... you said it."

"Huh?"

"That word..."

"Speak clearly."

"G-Girlfriend... Does that mean that y-you are my b-boyfriend?"

"What do you think?"

 _'Natsume's my boyfriend and... I am his girlfriend...'_

Mikan immediately grabbed Natsume's nape and they kissed deep—with so much passion, yearning, and longing; to make up for the years they haven't seen each other. Their noses were bumping into each other as he molded his tongue with hers, unconsciously scraping each other's teeth and wetting the sides of their mouths.

Gasping for air, they pulled away with Mikan panting and blushing hard. Natsume was the first one to talk.

"You didn't only grew physically."

"Eh?"

"You've matured, at least with the way you kiss. Didn't know you could kiss like that. I wouldn't mind getting used to that", Natsume teased, smirking as he got off from her and laid beside her.

Mikan faced on her back to hide her embarrassment.

"Idiot. That's just instinct, I guess. B-Because I love you."

He embraced her tightly and kissed her temple.

"I love you too, Mikan."


	2. Second Base: Heat

_**18 years old**_

A brunette clad in high school uniform sprinted as she bid her friends goodbye and made her way to the tree where a raven-haired lad is dozing off with a manga covering his face.

"Natsume!"

'So noisy', the lad thought.

"Hey, Natsu-"

The comic book fell on the ground as Natsume pecked her on the lips.

"What is it?", he asked calmly.

Mikan who was astounded, finally recovered from shock and sat beside him. Her face lit up.

"We will be having a group study in Anna's room tonight!"

"Is that something to look forward to? Knowing you, you won't be able to understand the lessons even if you tried reading them over and over again."

"Hey! That's the purpose of group study! We will help each other learn."

"You? I doubt."

"What do you mean?"

"What can you even contribute?"

"T-That... Well, at least I'm not like a certain someone who doesn't even help his own girlfriend!", she defended as her face turned sour.

"I'll help you," he murmured as he laid his head on her lap.

"What did you say?!"

"I said, I'll help you."

"Huh? But why? I thought-"

"You'll just bring headache to them with that slow mind of yours."

"Hey! Do you really want to help or you just want to insult me?!"

"I bet that that group study will just turn into a series of chit-chatting. The more people involved, the more difficult it is for you to concentrate. We both know you're the type of person who's easily distracted."

"That's possible..."

Natsume arched his eyebrow.

"I mean, t-that's true but we already have an agreement..."

"I'm voluntarily offering help. This is just once in a lifetime. It's either you say yes or I'll change my mind."

"What's with that kind of help?!"

"3 seconds, you decide. 1..."

"You're not actually giving me a choice, are you?"

"2..."

"Alright, alright! I'm telling them! This guy, really..."

•••

Mikan ended up going into Natsume's room that night, bringing with her three thick books. She has already informed her friends that she won't be able to come for tonight's group study. When Natsume opened the door, Mikan quickly entered and walk past him, placing the books on the floor.

"You're really prepared, huh," Natsume commented amusingly as he continued to dry his hair with towel.

"Of course! This is just once in a lifetime, right?", Mikan replied, smiling at him.

The tutor session finally began. The clock was ticking. They have spent one hour for each book. The last one was Mikan's most hated subject, Math. She was having a hard time solving an equation Natsume had given her while he was also busy sending occasional glances to her, unbeknownst to her. He is examining her features. Certain features. She was wearing a matching sleepwear. His gaze landed on her thigh covered by her sinfully short and loose shorts.

"Ugh! I can't get it right!", Mikan cried, feeling hopeless as she crumpled the paper and throw it on the side. It was her fifth attempt now.

Natsume scooted closer to her, placing her in between his body with her back facing his torso. He grabbed the pen from her hand and start to solve the problem himself while Mikan watch him do the math.

"I'm sorry that you have to put up with my dumbness," Mikan said, lowering her head.

Surprisingly, Natsume did not get mad or insulted her. He did not showed any sign, even once, of getting impatient.

"Try this one."

Mikan focused her attention on answering as Natsume rested his chin on her shoulder, pretending to be curious on how she's doing. The hand placed limply on her middle started thumbing the fabric of her shirt.

"Natsume!"

"What?", he asked innocently as he stopped playing with her clothe.

"Stop that! I can't concentrate."

"I'm not even doing anything."

Mikan continue solving. Seeing she was really immersed on it, Natsume resumed his assault. His hand lift the end of her shirt in a slow manner and has managed to finally made contact with her skin. When she faced him, he paused but still has his hand against her waist inside her shirt.

"I think I'm getting it."

Mikan isn't sure if she just saw Natsume hitched his breath before replying.

"Good."

She scribbled on her notebook as Natsume leaned closer to her and nuzzled her neck, inhaling her the scent of her body soap. Without warning, he tilted her chin and dipped his face on hers.

"N-Natsume, what a-are you doing?", Mikan murmured against his lips.

"Kissing you, what else", he replied before placing his lips back on her lips.

Natsume moved her body and made her faced him. He pulled her closer and pressed her body to his chest to which Mikan did not protest, wrapping her arms on his neck. Their tongues were overlapping each other's.

This is the start.

A new step was taken.

He brought their relationship on a new level of maturity and intimacy.

One of his hand slowly travel from her hips down to her thigh. Upon reaching the meaty flesh, it moved, caressing her thigh up and down. _Smooth_. Just as he thought. He pulled away from the kiss. His lips descended to her throat until it reach her collarbone. His other hand proceeded on her waist, fumbling on her shirt before going inside it. He ran his fingertips on her sides and formed circles on her tummy.

"I-It tickles."

It went higher and higher, going to her bare back until it reached the clasp of the garment securing her chest. He tugged on it then let go, causing it to slap hard on her back.

"Ouch!"

He chuckled and placed his forehead against her. She could feel his hot breath on her face which is maddening red.

"Sorry... But... I won't be sorry for doing this."

He untangled the clasp, freeing her chest. Mikan gasped. The strap loosened. It was slipping down from her shoulders and hanging loosely out of her shirt. He groped her breasts against her shirt, feeling her up.

"N-Natsume, s-stop... I-It's not t-that big..."

He stopped and removed his hands inside her shirt. He knows that she's feeling insecure and it's his job to assure her that there's nothing to be insecure of. He buried his face on her chest.

"As stiff as board. As flat as flatlands."

Her eyes was twitching. She was ready to burst in anger any minute now.

"That was all before... It's as soft as howalons. I could use this as pillows whenever I sleep."

"Natsume?"

He pulled away his face and stared at her.

"What I'm telling is I don't care if it's not big. You're the flat-chested girl I've loved and I will still love you regardless of what you can only offer."

Having enough of the hindrances, his hand went back inside her shirt and raised it along with the cups of her bra and directly touched her breasts. Mikan's mouth slightly opened, unable to comprehend what's happening. He gave it a squeeze.

"But I wouldn't call these small. It wouldn't even fit in one hand."

"You perverted jerk!"

She was about to smack him on the head when he caught her arm and captured her lips in a gentle kiss which lasted for seconds. With that, she let him have his way. He massaged it carefully but skillfully so as not to hurt her.

He noticed Mikan looked away and covered her mouth with her hand.

"What the hell are you doing?"

 _'I'm feeling weird'_ , she thought.

"I-Its your fault!", she shouted against her palm

His forefinger flicked the pink tiny buds on her breasts which caused her to shudder. Another flick. She tightened her grip on her mouth. What she did not prepared herself from was the next action Natsume made. He placed his mouth on one of her nipple and teasingly swirled his tongue on the area surrounding the sensitive nub. She can't help it anymore. A moan escaped from her mouth as Natsume smirked. He has planned it. All of this.

She arched her back to give him more access. Natsume fondled her breast while sucking the other one on his mouth. With their position facing each other, legs apart, Mikan did not know what her action caused to Natsume. She accidentally rubbed his nether region with hers.

"I can feel something hard hitting me."

No point in hiding it anyway, so Natsume answered her straightforward.

"It's my erection. I'm getting turned on."

Mikan blushed. She doesn't know how to react. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? At least, she isn't that naive not to know what that means.

"Oh... I-Is that so..."

Mikan found herself awkwardly staring at the bulge on his pajamas.

"I'm sorry-"

"What are you apologizing for?! It's natural, idiot!"

"B-But..."

"Aren't you the one who gave me this? Stop saying you're sorry."

"R-Right."

Mikan lowered her head. Natsume placed her on his lap and softly stroke her cheeks.

"Please don't think that I'm only after your body."

Mikan noticed the sad expression on his face when he said it and quickly waved her hands in front of him.

"I'm not! Not at all! Y-you've proven your love for me many times... And I think... Once in a while, you deserve this kind of t-treat."

Mikan blushed at her own words. She did not just said that. Natsume found it amusing and cute that she is finally coming out of her shell so he decided to tease her again.

"Great service, Ms. Sakura," he said seductively.

"Why are you... You're calling me Sakura!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"You never call me that! You're teasing me again!"

Mikan buried her face on his neck as Natsume reached for the blanket on the bed and wrapped it on her body. He petted her hair. Recovering from embarrassment, she lifted her head and they held each other's gaze. She broke their trance as she remembered something. She showed her notebook to Natsume. The anticipation in her face can be seen. Natsume eyed her before finally giving his judgment.

"Your answer is...correct."

Her eyes grew wide and she felt like the happiest woman alive at that moment. Mikan embraced him and peppered his face with kisses, forgetting that she is still naked on top.

"If you continue being like this, this tutor session might not be once in a lifetime."

"As if, pervert", she said, sticking her tongue out.

"Look who's talking. You might want to put on your clothes first."

Natsume wore a lopsided grin on his face as he watched Mikan hastily covered herself with the blanket that fell on the floor.


	3. Third Base: Spark

**_19 years old_**

Lovers' quarrel do happen and couples like Mikan and Natsume is not an exception. It has been a common knowledge for everyone who have known them in the Academy that they tend to bicker on a daily basis during their elementary days. Everyone find it normal for their age at that time. It didn't change though, but somehow, the degree of their hatred toward each other as of the moment cannot be compared to their petty and immature fights before.

Mikan placed the box inside the storage room containing the balls they have used during PE class, panting due to its heaviness. For a moment, she just stood there. Her mind drifted to the events from last night.

 **Flashback:**

 _"Don't do it!"_

 _"Mikan, listen to me! Understand the situation! It's not like the Academy is forcing me. I'm doing this voluntarily... I'm doing this to ensure your safety!"_

 _"Safety?! What am I, a kid? I don't need to be protected, Natsume! Besides, I'm inside the Academy. Who would dare to enter this barrier-protected place and kidnap me?"_

 _"People who you never thought are capable of... Your uncle and the other teachers... We've already talked about this before from the moment you came back in the Academy."_

 _"And yet, you never mentioned anything about this to me. You're selfish!"_

 _"Because I know how you will react and how much you will disagree to this idea!"_

 _She chuckled despite the tears threatening to fall from her eyes._

 _"You really know me so well."_

 _"Building a happy future with you... That's my dream."_

 _"What makes it different? You're going to use your alice again! I told you not to push yourself! You're going to protect me without a certainty of returning alive! You're going to cost your life again! How can that happy future you're saying still be possible if you're not there with me?!"_

 _"I want you to trust me."_

 _"Your words... I want to believe them... Just... Please... Don't do it..."_

 _She tugged on his sleeves._

 _"Mikan..."_

 _She tugged more and held on it tight._

 _"Stay..."_

 _"I have to go."_

 _Natsume removed her hand and leaped down from the balcony of her room, leaving Mikan crying under the moonlight._

 **End of flashback.**

Mikan snapped from her thoughts as she felt a sting coming from her thigh when she suddenly moved. She got wounded from playing volleyball on the field during their PE class, grazing herself when she dived for the ball. She has rinsed it with clean water to stop the bleeding but it seemed to open again. Her classmate asked her to go to the clinic and be treated but she refused, saying it was just an abrasion and would heal soon.

"If I were you, I'll get myself treated immediately. But seeing you were stubborn like last night and this morning, I know you will be prideful."

Mikan turned to the lad speaking.

"What are you doing here?"

"To knock some sense in your thick head."

"Why are you even talking to me?"

"How long do you plan on avoiding me?"

"Probably until you stop risking your life. And for the record, I'm not avoiding you, I'm ignoring you. I'll go ahead."

One last step was all it will take Mikan to reach the way out of the room but Natsume prevented her from doing so, pulling her with force and locking the door. He pushed her to one of the mattresses lying on the floor and sat beside her. He pulled her leg, placing it on his lap and hiked up her shorts.

"N-Natsume-"

"Stay still."

He checked on her wound and squeezed it. A few blood came out.

"Be careful, you jerk!"

"Idiot, ruining your flawless skin."

Mikan blushed from the compliment, forgetting the part where he called her idiot. Then Natsume licked her wound to stop the bleeding. He could taste the metallic red liquid dripping from it.

"Ngh..."

He looked up to her. Something from it makes it hard for Mikan to breathe, he knew. He continued licking, secretly enjoying the expression on her face, contorting into a mixture of pain and pleasure. Her half-lidded eyes and dazed state says it all. It's turning her on. She is hot and bothered as much as he is. Their eyes met as the licking turned sensual.

"Mikan... Don't turn your back on me."

Eventually, he sealed her lips in a heated kiss. Mikan responded eagerly, wrapping her arms in his neck. While they are engaged in a tongue battle to which Natsume dominated, he laid her back on the mattress. He started trailing kisses on her and went to her right ear.

"I told you, I'll come back safe", he whispered with his raspy voice.

With that, he nibbled her earlobe as one of his hands roamed inside her gym shirt and grabbed a handful of breast. He fondled it and played with its peak. After a while, it travelled down her thigh. Natsume took precaution in caressing her thigh due to the wound she got. But the slower he caress it, the more aroused Mikan becomes with the slow ministration. As he brought his hand to the garter of her shorts, she rubbed her thighs together, keeping them tightly closed. She was panting, fighting the urge to give in his touch which made Natsume grumpy.

"Stop resisting," Natsume said, annoyed.

Natsume assured her with a kiss as her shorts completely slid down until it reached her ankles. He gazed at her pink underwear, soaking through the center.

"You're this wet?", he teased, admiring Mikan in such a compromising position.

"Don't stare!", Mikan said as she covered her face.

"We'll be doing more of this in the future. There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

He kissed her inner thighs before ascending to her womanhood, sniffing her strong womanly scent. He traced the outline of her slit and pushed deeper on her throbbing clit through the fabric, making Mikan quiver with the sensation. He grabbed her panty line and was about to pull it down but Mikan closed her legs. He then rubbed his knee on her center, torturing her to let her guard down.

"Please s-stop..."

The friction is exciting her as her damp lingerie sticks to her pussy. She cannot bear with it anymore. Her legs are gradually turning weak and partially opening. He managed to slipped her underwear off of her.

"N-Natsume..."

"How do you feel?"

"D-Down..."

"Hm?"

"I-It's aching..."

"Where? Let me see."

She bit her lips, hesitantly spreading her legs. Even at the ripe age of nineteen, she is still growing pubes.

"Mikan, tell me what you want me to do."

"T-Touch..."

"What?"

"T-Touch me!"

He smirked at her shy yet desperate plea before making his way to her nest, spreading her legs wider. He tasted her with the tip of his tongue. It was moist, hot, and glistening. He flicked her clit before grazing his finger with the ridge of her opening. Wetness was pooling between her legs. Slowly, he inserted one digit and pump in and out of her. She was tight.

"M-More... P-please... Ah!"

So he did. He quickened his pace. She was almost on the brink of releasing when they heard noises outside, causing him to withdrew his finger. Someone is unlocking the door. The door opened as he sneakily carried her behind the big pile of carton boxes. Two high school students were talking. Natsume made sure that they are hidden. He heard whimpering beside him. Mikan leaned on the wall for support, looking like a hot mess. Her hair was disheveled. Beads of sweat forming on her face. Ragged breathing. Half-stripped off of her clothes. Natsume placed himself behind her. He entered her again and pistoned his long finger in and out of her. The two students are getting closer. They were searching for something. At the same time, her moans were becoming louder so he muffled her mouth to keep her noises down and prevent them from being find out. Not that Natsume give a damn. They could watch for all he care but he doesn't want the thought of having Mikan seen as such state by another men's eyes. He added another finger. He could feel her walls clenching. He pumped faster knowing she's nearing her climax.

"I told you it's not here. Let's go!" one of the students said as they closed the door and took off.

"Natsume!"

He finally let go of her mouth as she came, screaming out for his name. Her juices dripping on her thighs. She rested her back on Natsume's chest, panting heavily.

"I...hate you, Natsume."

"I know. And I love you too, idiot. I won't leave you anymore."

"I'm sorry for acting like a brat."

Natsume placed a soft kiss on her lips as response.

"Let's get you treated."

After a fixing themselves and sharing a few stolen kisses, Natsume brought her to the school clinic.


End file.
